Angrily Making Out For the Hell of It
by inactive0000000account
Summary: "Hinny AU in which James and Lily never died so the biggest problem in Harry's life is his FIERCE QUIDDITCH RIVALRY with his best friend's little sister. Said rivalry ends when she shoves him into a broomshed after a particularly intense practice session and they begin to channel their feelings by making out." – whatstheproblembaby on tumblr.


A/N: _Idk if this is going to go anywhere, I found the prompt on tumblr, wrote something for it, then forgot about it for a while and found it just recently. I decided to post it, but idk what else to do with it. I might add more to it, I might forget it exists again, but for now it's just a one-shot._

* * *

 _ **Angrily Making Out For the Hell of It**_

Ginny blew a raspberry at him. He smirked and surreptitiously gave her the middle finger. Madam Hooch raised her whistle to her lips and blew.

They kicked off; Ginny grabbed the Quaffle instantly and sped towards the goals. She dodged a Bludger and performed a Sloth-Grip Roll as Gryffindor chaser Angelina Johnson made a grab for the Quaffle. Ginny caught her fellow chaser Daphne Greengrass's eye and passed the Quaffle to her. Daphne passed to Simon Briggs, who feinted left and dodged to the right past Katie Bell, then lobbed the Quaffle to the far right goal post.

Ginny swore; her brother Ron had caught the Quaffle. He tossed it to Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny leaned forward to chase her down.

"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?" came his annoying voice. Ginny gritted her teeth and ignored him. A dark mass shot above her; she looked up squinting to see him flying towards her goalposts.

"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled at her seeker. The blonde boy gave her the thumbs up and shot away after Potter.

As Ginny moved to steal the Quaffle from Alicia Spinnet, the author drifts towards a backstory. Once upon a time, you see, in a whole other universe, Ginny was a Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy wouldn't take orders from anyone shy of Snape or his parents. Harry Potter never gave anyone the middle finger.

But in that universe, there existed a villain called Voldemort. His real name was Tom Riddle, and he was an absolute horror. He killed for fun, torture amused him, and he had no capacity to love. But here, he died under suspicious circumstances as a small child, and never even knew he was a wizard.

Here also, you might notice the whole Slytherin thing. See, the prejudice between the houses that existed in that other universe was caused mostly by the influx of Death Eaters. Here, those never fluxed to begin with and so Slytherin was an okay house. Okay, I say, and was as well, because that was before Ginny Weasley came to Hogwarts. In fact, it didn't even start with her. Slytherin was an okay house until its head retired and Professor Dumbledore hired a new teacher. No, not Snape, because unfortunately he never got over Lily and even then he was a messed up kid. I say kid because he suffered a tragic accident in his mid-teens. No, really, it was tragic, he and his mother had run away from his father, but his dad found them and burned down the hotel they were staying in. Snape survived, but unfortunately a beam struck his spine when he was trying to haul his mother out of their room and he suffered permanent damage. His identity remained, he knew what and who he was, but his spinal cord was too damaged for him to even feel his hands. He's still alive, but he's been confined to a bed for the past twenty years. So, no, he doesn't teach. Dumbledore hired a woman by the name of Lily Potter.

Lily Potter you know quite well, and you may also know that she was a Gryffindor during school. Well, Dumbledore decided that he'd rather kill two birds with one stone and have her Head of Slytherin as well as Potions Master. She is by all standards brilliant after all, and the moment Dumbledore hired her, she laid new rules for Slytherin house and made sure they were followed. Slytherin house was no longer a house of purebloods, she said, and Muggleborns were welcomed.

Then Ginny Weasley came along, and she ruled her house from day one. Professor Potter loved her. When the time came, Ginny was made Prefect and Quidditch Captain, and so even though the entire house obeyed Ginny already, she now actually had the power to punish wrong-doers rather than making the prefects do it for her. Her second in commands were her best friends Daphne Greengrass and Isabelle Foster (also her roommates), and fellow prefect Draco Malfoy – whose father had passed away long ago and had been raised by his mother alone, who in the end was a rather decent person –, her main enforcers were also the beaters on the Quidditch team, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – another note, as their family dynamic was very different without Voldemort, they were quite nice when they weren't, y'know, enforcing –, as well as another of her roommates, Millicent Bulstrode. First and second years admired and feared her, third years just plain admired her, fourth and fifth years practically worshiped her, her year-mates looked up to her, and even the seventh years respected her rules. Ginny Weasley was the queen of her house, and no one questioned it.

No one but the elected king of Gryffindor house. Harry Potter, though he had earned his place as prefect and king, was considered by many of Slytherin house to be a smug, foul git, as Ginny ranted about him frequently. Harry, having been raised by James Potter, was quite confident, bordering bigheaded sometimes, but he was really a nice guy. But you couldn't convince Ginny Weasley of that, and no one dared ask her why. Harry Potter might have been her brother's best friend, had been since they were all quite small, but she hated him with every fiber of her being. The author has a nagging suspicion that it might have something to so with an incident from when she and Harry were children, but shan't reveal it quite yet.

Back to Quidditch. Ginny has by now scored 6 goals, let alone what the other two chasers have gotten. Potter has spotted the Snitch once only to find a Bludger between him and it, but so has Draco and unfortunately Draco didn't dodge as quickly as he could have. Ginny instructed Daphne and Simon not to let Gryffindor get the Quaffle, thinking that if they could get far enough ahead, then maybe they could win without the Snitch since Draco's ribs were now aching, but it proved unnecessary. A minute after Simon scored Slytherin's 13th goal, putting them ahead of Gryffindor by nearly a hundred points, Draco managed to catch the Snitch and the game ended.

Ginny beamed at her team as her house flooded the field to lift up Draco onto their shoulders. Then she beamed at Potter, who looked severely dejected.

"Poor Gryffindor," she sighed, "looks like you'll be last in the running. Again."

"It's only the second game of the season," Potter said with a shrug. "I have plenty of time to kick your arse."

Ginny smiled at him with pity. "Keep telling yourself that, Potter."

And she strode away.

That night in the Slytherin Common room, Ginny was playing Exploding Snap Poker with Daphne, Isabelle, and Draco. The rest of the house were either celebrating their win or doing homework. Mostly it was just the fifth and seventh years doing homework, but the third years were keeping the party to the other side of the common room. Draco had only suffered bruised ribs and fortunately been fixed up in a minute by Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you planning on taking down Gryffindor this year?" Isabelle asked casually as she dropped a ten-piece onto the table.

"Aggressive Chasing," Ginny said. "We won't let them even catch a glimpse of the Quaffle other than us putting it through the goal."

Isabelle nodded. "And their seeker?"

"I had Vince tail him this game," Ginny said, shifting her cards. 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of hearts. She dropped a ten onto the pot and added two. "Seemed to have worked well."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "And off the playing field?" she asked, matching Ginny's bet.

"I think she's gonna have him tailed off the field too," Draco said, "and I fold."

Ginny fought a smirk. "Call?"

Isabelle lay down her hand. Two fours, two sevens and a King. "Daph?"

Daphne laid down three sixes and two twos. "Read 'em and weep, luv."

Isabelle scowled. She turned to Ginny, who set down her hand. "Royal flush," she said softly.

Isabelle and Daphne groaned as Ginny collected her winnings. "We have to stop playing with her," Draco grumbled. "She's way too good."

"Oh, hush," Ginny scolded him lightly. "You're just not good enough." She smirked at him before standing. "But I'm done for the night. I'm gonna get a bit of flying in before bed."

"You just had a game!" Isabelle protested. "Come on, I want to try and get those twelve sickles back!"

Ginny shook her head. "You can pay up later, Iz. See you." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and headed for the exit. A wave of cheers came from the party; she waved at them and smiled before triggering the door and leaving.

Once she reached the field and gotten her broom, Ginny tied her hair back and kicked off. She did a few lazy laps around the pitch, then conjured a stopwatch and raced herself. After that, she practiced loops and sharp turns; she tried a few tricks, and finally one move she'd been trying to perfect all summer. Ginny took off towards the sky, looping gently as she did, and hit a new altitude. She felt her body lifting away from her broom, and let it. She turned onto her back and pulled her broom to her chest, letting her legs relax. For a moment she hung suspended, then she began to fall. First in slow motion, then faster and faster. The wind whistled in her ears, blood rushed through her body; she flipped onto her stomach and watched as the ground came back in sight. She spread her arms, holding her broom above her head and whooped. Her stomach was leaping over and over and her lungs were nearly clenched tightly from the adrenaline rush.

At about fifty feet above the ground, Ginny pulled the broom back under her and entered a gravity-propelled dive. The ground got closer, closer; when she could see the individual blades of grass Ginny pulled on her handle with a jerk and shot upwards with a loud CRACK. She looped around and flew towards the goal posts. Ginny whooped again as she scored an imaginary goal; she grasped the post of the goal and slingshotted herself across the field.

She came to a slow stop and hovered in the air in the middle of the pitch. Her heart was still pounding, blood rushed in her ears, and a grin split her face. She drifted in lazy circles towards the ground, then collapsed onto the grass and grinned up at the sky.

Someone was clapping.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and saw the dark figure by the stands, clapping his hands together slowly. In the low light coming from the castle, she could just barely see his eyes.

Ginny jumped up, suddenly angry. She snatched up her broom then strode across the field and pushed past him towards the changing rooms.

"Aw, come on, you can't just do that and not explain it!" Potter said, having the nerve to follow her. Ginny flung open the door and moved into the girls' area, thinking that would stop him. She dropped her broom onto a bench and moved to slam the door shut, but the idiot had already come in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "Boys aren't allowed in here."

"Oh, and girls aren't allowed in our side of the house, but I guess you didn't know that when you went back there to make out with Malfoy," Potter said.

Ginny flushed. "I – I wasn't – we didn't – Draco's gay!"

"Yeah, but he didn't know that until after you made out in there," Potter said. Then he frowned. "Malfoy's gay?"

Ginny glared at him. "We didn't make out," she hissed.

"Alright, there was no tongue action, but you still kissed," Potter said, dropping onto a bench. "So, what was that move? I've never seen it before."

Ginny worked her jaw to keep from swearing at him. "I haven't named it," she growled.

"Oh, you made it up?" Potter said, his eyebrows shooting up past the rim of his round glasses. "Merlin, I have to say that's impressive."

Ginny glared daggers at him. "What do you care?" she snapped.

"Well, I thought it'd be awesome if you could show me how to manage it without killing myself."

"I can show you how to do it with killing yourself," Ginny offered.

"Nah, my mum would rather I stay alive, y'know," Potter said with a shrug. "So how'd you do it?"

Ginny ignored him. She pulled open her locker and grabbed a towel and clean clothes. She needed a shower after this. She strode out of the locker room and into the showers. She knew for a fact that the showers were charmed to keep out the opposite sex, and she knew that Potter knew it too.

She showered as quickly as she could then flicked her wand over her hair to attempt to dry it. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose tank top that unfortunately showed her bra straps, but those were the only clean clothes she had. She tossed aside her towel and went back into the locker room to put away her stuff. Potter was still sitting there.

"Do I have to hex you?" she snapped, glaring at him. Potter shrugged at her.

"I'd prefer you didn't," he said. "Nice shirt."

Ginny glared at him and pulled the neckline up. "Perv," she grumbled in his direction.

Potter mocked a gasp and clutched a hand to his chest. "I'm offended! You walk out here in such loose clothing and I merely compliment your outer-most article of clothes, and you call me a pervert?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You're sitting in the girls' locker room."

"I didn't try to follow you into the shower," he pointed out.

"Only because you knew that you'd get blasted backward," she said, pulling her shoes on. "Seeing as you tried to follow Cho Chang into the showers last year."

Potter's smirk faded. "She dared me," he said.

Ginny shrugged. "Tomato, tomahto," she said.

Potter stood up and stretched. "Would it help if I knew even then that it wouldn't work?"

"Why, because you'd followed a different girl in here before Chang?" she said.

"No, because a girl tried to follow me into the showers," Potter said. "I escaped her quite effectively."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you were trying to escape her."

"I was! I was only a kid of fourteen then, and she was sixteen. Also huge. And creepy."

Ginny scowled. She could guess what girl that was, and unfortunately, she figured he was telling the truth. "Go fuck yourself, Potter," she snapped, grabbing her broom and striding out.

"But I want you to tell me how you did that!"

"Well, you don't always get what you want!" Ginny snapped. She stormed away from Potter and to the broomshed. She hung up her broom and turned to leave, only to find Potter blocking the door.

"One tip," he said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"No," she said.

Potter pouted harder. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. Potter's gaze flicked down, then fixed on her eyes.

"Ron's my best friend," he said. "Sisters are off limits in that situation."

Ginny flushed and gasped; she uncrossed her arms and gave him the middle finger. "I'd never make a pass at you, Potter!" she spluttered. "You're self-absorbed, ridiculous, moronic," she shoved her middle finger into his face, forcing him to back up as she continued to insult him, "immature, rude, hot, dumb," Potter frowned, but Ginny ignored his expression, "womanizing, selfish, incorrigible, hopeless, and stupid!"

"One of those is not like the other," Potter pointed out.

Ginny stopped for a moment, then flushed harder. "I hate you, Potter!" she yelled and turned away.

"But I'm hot?" he called. Ginny whipped around and waved both middle fingers at him.

"Fuck you!" she called.

"Didn't I just say sisters are off-limits?" Potter said.

"You know what I meant! You're an idiot!"

"Well, so are you!" Potter shouted. "And you're selfish too!"

Ginny gasped. "You little shit –"

"AND!" Harry yelled, seemingly looking for an excuse to keep yelling. "And you're mean! And rude! And precocious!"

"Do you even know what that means!?" Ginny shouted.

"No, but Hermione uses it a lot!"

"It means smart!"

"Well, fine, but you're still mean!"

"You're still an idiot!"

"You're cruel!"

"You're a terrible Captain!"

"You're a worse Prefect!"

"So are you!"

"You're worse!"

"You're disgusting!"

"You're hot too!" Potter shouted

Ginny stopped. Potter looked startled at what he had said. "I'm what?"

Potter's face was going red. "Err…"

"What did you say?"

"You're a terrible Prefect," he said with an increasing look of panic on his face.

"No, you think I'm hot!" she said. "Eww!"

"Well, you think I'm hot!" he retorted. "Bigger eww!"

"Cho Chang told me you're a terrible kisser," Ginny snapped.

"Dean Thomas said you're an incredible kisser," Potter snapped back. "I mean horrible!"

"I never kissed Dean Thomas!" Ginny said. "No longer than a second anyway!"

"Well, it must have been great because you kissed him moderately straight!" Potter snapped. "At least, until Seamus kissed him a week later."

"Dean Thomas is gay too?" Ginny asked with slight astonishment.

"Well, maybe, but that's not the point!" Potter said.

"What is the point?" she shouted.

"I wanted to kiss you!" he shouted back.

Ginny hesitated. "Wait…"

Potter was red in the face now, but he didn't try to take it back.

"But I called you disgusting?" Ginny said questioningly.

"I've wanted to kiss you since we were kids," Potter snapped angrily, and Ginny couldn't tell whether he was still angry because he was admitting he liked her or just for the sake of it. "Since you sent me that stupid Valentine when you were seven and I pretended that I wasn't the one who gave you that stupid teddy bear!"

"Well, I love that teddy bear!" she snapped back. "I still have it!"

"Well, good!"

"And I was seven when I wrote that stupid song!" she said. "And you made so much fun of me!"

"Well, it was stupid!" he said. "Who pickles a toad?"

"I was seven!"

"I was eight!"

"I liked you!"

"I still like you!"

"Well, then kiss me already!" Ginny snapped.

"Fine!" Potter retorted. He grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers.

Ginny hadn't actually expected him to. Potter let go and backed up. She blinked at nothing in particular.

"Well?" he said, still sounding irritated.

"Well, do that again," Ginny ordered. Potter slowly grinned, and he did. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth on his. Potter put his arms around her waist and pressed her body into his. Ginny bit his lip. Potter growled and bit hers. She pushed her fingers into his hair. Potter's hands drifted up and down her back, pulling at her shirt and pressing against her. Ginny bit harder on his lip and tried to get closer to his mouth; he was a head taller than her. One of Potter's hands ended up in her hair and he pulled out her hair tie. She groaned softly as his tongue swept across her teeth. Ginny jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist; Potter's hand shot down to cup her ass to hold her up. His hand squeezed. She growled and pulled at his collar, Potter stumbled to the broom shed and pressed her back against the wall. Ginny pulled her mouth away from his and bit his ear. Potter was panting as he pushed a hand up the back of her shirt and massaged the small of her back. He kissed the nape of her neck and Ginny grabbed his face for another kiss.

"Ginny!"

Ginny jerked her mouth away and looked around. Potter was paying no attention and started sucking on a spot under her jaw.

"Ginny, come on, you've been flying long enough!"

Ginny whacked Potter's shoulder. "Put me down!" she hissed.

"Nuh-uh," he mumbled. He nipped at her earlobe and she sucked in her breath.

"Ginny!"

"Get off!"

Potter only sucked at her ear. Ginny pushed at his chest, but he grabbed her hand and pushed it inside the collar of his shirt. She pulled her hand away and grabbed his face. "Listen!" she snapped.

"Where are you, Ginny?"

Potter went white. "Shit," he said. He lowered her to the ground and darted inside of the broom shed. Ginny ducked inside too to try and make it look like she hadn't just had an intense make-out session with her nemesis and then stepped out.

"There you are!" Draco said. "Come on, we're due for a patrol."

"Right," Ginny grunted. She felt something slip into her back pocket and tried not to flinch. She closed the shed door and pushed her hands into her pockets. "Let me grab a robe first."

"Sure," Draco said. "We're starting in the dungeons anyway."

Ginny, once in the safety of her dorm room, pulled out the slip of paper from her back pocket.

 _Lose Malfoy, meet me in room 221a around 1. You're still rude._

Ginny huffed and shoved it into the pocket of her robe. She would meet him, but only to tell him he was still an idiot.

Their patrol ended at quarter to 1. After saying goodnight to Draco, she ran up to the second floor and room 221a.

 _You're only telling him off,_ she promised herself. She looked around, figuring Potter was under his invisibility cloak and leaned against the wall.

"Am I still disgusting?" Harry's voice came from just in front of her. Ginny reached out and gripped the invisibility cloak. She pulled it off and glared.

"Not as much," she said without thinking. Then she was kissing him again. Harry lifted her onto a desk and she pulled open his robe to shove her hands down the back of his shirt. He put his hands up the back of hers. She pulled her hands out, then pushed them up under his shirt and pressed her palms on his deliciously toned stomach. Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She pushed her hands around to his back and pulled him closer; his lips were tearing at hers feverishly. Ginny pulled one hand around to his stomach again, then let it go up to grope at his chest. Harry's hands squeezed her waist, then went down to her hips. There were lips sucking at her neck, her eyes clamped tightly shut in pleasure at the sensation. She could feel Harry getting hard and wrapped her legs around his waist to make his situation worse intentionally.

Ginny was doing rather an excellent job of telling him off, she thought.


End file.
